Gone Missing
by macandcheeze-its
Summary: Jake and Hannah are at a party and someone knows Hannah's secret. Hannah goes missing. What will happen to Jake and Hannah's family? Pairings: HannahMileyJake & LillyJackson.
1. Someone knows

**A/N: **We'll just say, that instead of Miley and Jake getting together, Hannah and Jake get together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Hannah Montana or it's characters.

"Jake! Let's GO!!" Miley/Hannah screamed for her boyfriend. They were supposed to be at one of Tracy's famous parties, where She was the guest of honor, and Jake was taking longer in the bathroom than she thought was possible of any female, let alone a guy.

"We have to be there…" She looked at her watch "fifteen minutes ago!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Jake came out in a button down white shirt and… blue boxers.

"You're not even wearing pants yet? What were you doing in there?"

"My hair, duh. Doesn't it look great?"

"JAKE!"

"Relax, sweets, I've got my pants right here!"

"Put them on in the limo then. Casually late only goes so far." Miley said as she was walking out the door.

Once they were at the party, Jake went straight for the refreshments. Tracy walked up to Hannah, giving Jake a strange look.

"Guys…" They both said simultaneously.

"Hannah, dah-ling, you're late!" Tracy sounded especially nasal today.

"Yes, I know. Jake spends more time on his hair than any girl I know."

"Well, it is great hair. I wonder who his stylist is… Well, anyway Hannah, have a great time at your party!" Tracy told her before wandering over to Jake to ask him his hair secrets.

"Having fun, Ms. Stewart?" A strange voice came from behind Miley. It sent chills down her spine. She slowly turned around and saw a young man.

"H-how do you know?"

"I have my ways. Follow me." She did. They ended up in a small room in an empty part of Tracy's mansion.

"What do you want from me? An autograph or something?" He looked at her.

"Oh no, much more than that."

"Ok…what?"

"I want… you!" He quickly grabbed her and put a rag with a foul smelling substance over her mouth and nose. Her world quickly went black.


	2. Baby?

**A/N: **Sorry the last chapter was so short. It was more of an intro chapter than anything. Hopefully, this one will be longer.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own HM.

**under-my-umbrella – **Thank you so much for the great review! I'm glad you like my story!

**.o.o.o. – **Miley would not normally follow a strange guy to a strange place in a normal situation. But, this is not a normal situation. Her secret identity is jeopardy, and if she doesn't go with this guy, the whole world will find out.

Last but certainly NOT least… 

**Flame Rising: **I have seen this same review many times before on other stories. How can I, or any one else for that matter, take you seriously if you do not explain what problems you have with my story? And, I should feel honored that I got a review from you. I don't care that it's a flame, because as far as I've witnessed, you don't leave anything but flames! So, thank you for reading and enjoying my story, and I'm glad you liked it. Have a nice day! )

"Tracy, have you seen Hannah?"

"No, Jake, I haven't. Why, has she gone missing?" Asked a confused Tracy.

"No, well, yes, I can't find her and I've looked in all the bathrooms and bedrooms."

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well and decided to go home." Shrugged Tracy.

"Without me?" Jake asked, looking kind of hurt.

"She probably wanted you to stay and have fun."

"Oh…well, I think I'm gonna go anyway and check on her. Thanks for the party Trace, it was great."

"No problem, Jakey. It was great talking to you. Hey! MOTHER! I told you to leave an hour ago! Sorry, Jake, I must go." She ran over to her mom. Jake just chuckled and left.

When he got to Miley's house, her dad was outside waiting for him.

"JAKE!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is my daughter? I told you to have her home by 10! It's now 10:30!"

"You mean she isn't here?" Asked a puzzled Jake.

"No, why would she be? She was with you!"

"No she wasn't! Well, she was at first, but then I couldn't find her and Tracy told me she probably went home cuz she wasn't feeling too well or something!"

"Well she's not here! Where could she have gone?"

After they had called all of Miley/Hannah's friends, they still couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?" Thought a very emotionally distraught Jake.

Miley was waking up. She felt kinda light-headed, and she didn't know where she was. She was on a dirty, old mattress.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up, eh?" Miley looked up at her captor.

"Who are you?"

"That's for me to know, and our baby to find out. But you can call me… Dave."

"Baby?"

"Yes, baby. I want a baby from you, Ms. Montana slash Ms. Stewart."

"Why are you doing this to me? Is this some kind of sick joke? Or nightmare?"

"Oh no, Ms. Stewart, this is real. Now, I think we shall get started on this baby business." Dave said, as he advanced towards her.

"No… please, stay away from me!"

"Not a chance." He seethed as he pinned her down and continued to unmercifully rape her. When he was finished, he just smiled and forced a kiss upon her then smacked her across her tear filled face.

"We'll keep doing this for a couple of weeks when I get you a pregnancy test. Hell, we'll keep doing this until you get too ugly and fat to screw!" He said with a laugh before walking out of the room. The only thing Miley could do was cover herself up with the ratty old blanket she saw on the floor and break down into sobs. After her little break down, she got up, ignoring the pain in her private areas and her sides, and walked around the room trying to find a way to escape. She tried the door. It was, as she expected, locked. She looked around for a window or large vent. There was little bit of light trickling through a dirty window that was pretty high up. She found a rickety old chair and pushed it against a wall so she could see out the window. She could see a lot of grass, then a driveway, and an old red car.

"I'm in a basement…" She whispered to herself. All of a sudden she heard a big crash behind her and the door to the basement flung open. She gasped and…

**A/N: **And that's where this chapter ends. I will update either later on tonight, or sometime tomorrow afternoon, hopefully.


	3. You saw that, too right?

**A/N:** Wow, all those reviews were really amazing. I didn't think this story was that great buy you guys certainly proved me wrong! I've got a few people to thank, so here goes…

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HM Jackson and Lily would be together already. But they aren't so I obviously don't.

**under-my-umbrella – **lol No problem, I'm just glad you reviewed!

**honorchoirsinger – **You wanted an update, so here it is!!

**gigglebox54 – **I'm glad you liked my story, and here is that next chap. You were looking forward to! ;)

**.o.o.o. – ** I understand, I probably would've done the same thing lol.

**Recap:**

"I'm in a basement…" She whispered to herself. All of a sudden she heard a big crash behind her and the door to the basement flung open. She gasped and…

The police barged in and carried Miley to safety and her captor/rapist rotted in prison forever.

That's what Miley _wished _would have happened. What actually happened, however, is completely different.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dave screamed at her, obviously drunk.

"I was just l-" She started to mutter before Dave cut her off.

"You were just being a stupid, know-it-all, little whore, who was trying to escape! Well, it's not going to happen again, got it?"

"Yes…" She said quietly.

"And just so you remember… we're going to have a little fun." He said with a menacing smile before slamming the door shut the locking it. He saw the scared look in Miley's eyes and laughed. He grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Her grabbed her already ripped clothes and tore them off, leaving them un-wearable. He started to roughly caress her before unzipping his own pants and painfully and roughly entering her. He kept her pinned up against the wall as she struggled against him. When he was finally satisfied, he threw her down and kicked her once in the stomach. A look of regret instantly entered his eyes.

"Oh no! What if I hurt our baby?" He then patted her stomach and laid a rough kiss on her. He slapped her before looking into her eyes.

"Remember, no escaping, got it?" He glared at her. She just nodded. Big mistake. He grabbed her roughly by the hair.

"When I ask you a question, you fucking answer me, do you understand?" Rage filled his eyes.

"Yes! I understand!" He slammed her head on the hard cement. She got quite dizzy and the edges of her vision began getting blurry. All she heard before she passed out was,

"By the way, you're a good fuck."

Jake and Miley's family were really worried now. Miley had been gone for almost two days now. Jackson, Lily, and Oliver were on the couch. Mr. Stewart was yelling at some detective and Jake was sitting at the dinner table lost in thought.

"Yo, man. Are you alright?" Oliver asked as he came over.

"Yeah… no… I don't know. I just wish she would come home. I really miss her. No body knows where she went, or if somebody took her. What if she's hurt?"

"Jake, I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough cookie. Lord knows, she's punched me enough times…" Oliver kind of drifted.

"Yeah…" Jake just sighed.

Jackson was on the couch trying to comfort a very distraught Lily.

"She's my best friend! What if something bad has happened to her? What if she's being tortured or beaten or ra…" She drifted on the last word. She didn't want to think about it. No one did. Everyone knew how keen Miley was on staying a virgin until she was much older. Lily burst into tears. Jackson just put his arms around her, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sh… Lils. Everything is gonna be ok…"

"What if it's not? What will I do without her? What about school? What about clothes? Who will help me sho-" She was cut off by Jackson's lips against hers. The kiss was short and sweet, and both of them felt something special. When they pulled apart they looked at each other and blushed. It was really quiet so when they looked up and saw Jake, Oliver, and Mr. Stewart staring at them with jaws dropped, they blushed even harder. Jackson whispered in her ear.

"C'mon Lil's, let's go out for awhile, to take your mind off things." She just nodded and her pulled her up off the couch and outside. Meanwhile Oliver looked to Jake and asked,

"You saw that, too, right? Jake just nodded.


End file.
